100 Days
by Cyanicfigaro
Summary: It's been 6 years since the Kanto dex holders & Silver were freed from petrification in Hoenn. Many things have changed but somethings have not. Blue holds a reunion as she has something important to say that will shock all of them, mostly Green. What happens after 100 days? Shippings: Mainly Oldrival. Sides: Special, Mangaquest, Frantic, Elitefour & more. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

AN= Hi guys, I'm Aerin or Cyanicfigaro! This is my first story on I hope I can get your support! Oh yes some basic information:  
Blue, Green, Red-23 years old  
Yellow-21 years old  
Johto dex holders(Gold, Silver and Crystal)-20 years old  
Hoenn dex holders(Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald)-19 years old

Rated T just in case and there's some swearing, cussing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokespe in any way I only own the plot here (:

* * *

Chapter 01: The Last Time.

Blue placed a chin on her hand. She had to make it an unforgettable reunion. She just had to. She kept her stuffed her notebook, pens, pokemon and pokegear in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She walked out of the room, out of the Oak's house. She has been staying there since 5 years ago. As she walked to Viridian,she saw many hearts and couples. As she near the cafe, she saw a poster. "Oh! Today's Valentine! Silly me how could I forget!?" She mumbled to herself and a smack her forehead.

Well it's too late to spice things up. She entered the cafe, sat down and order a strawberry tea. She took her pen and notebook and swiftly jotted down whatever would be fantastic(to her).

10 minutes passed and she capped the pen and drank the last of her tea, but was violently interrupted by the loud noise that came outside of the cafe. Blue stuffed her things and took her poke balls out.

Rushing out,she saw a large number of beedrills angrily charging at the residents of Viridian. Blue turned and saw Green pushing the crowd infront(which was none other than the cooltrainers and trainers wanting to challenge Green.)

"Green! What are we going to do?!" Blue yelled.

"What are these Beedrills doing here?!" Green said in annoyance as he walked to Blue.

"Green! Blue!" Came a voice.

"Yellow!" The two dex holders called for the Healer girl.

"Those beedrills are attacking because a group of rookie trainers wanted to train their fire and flying pokemon by making the Beedrills faint." Yellow panted as she ran to Blue and Green.

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower!' Came from a cooltrainer behind the trio. Blue and Green summoned out Blastoise and Golduck before saying "Surf!" The water crash down on the flamethrower before it hit the raging Beedrills.

"Jan…" Green was cut off by Blue.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! DON'T YOU KNOW THE MAKING A FUMING BEEDRIL OUTRAGE IS THE LAST THING YOU SHOULD DO IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION?!" Blue yelled at the cooltrainer named Jan. Green covered his ears as he received the full impact of Blue's voice.

Yellow and Green had their mouths hanging wide. This incident was to be added in Green's list of Blue's craziness. It had been going for almost a week. Blue had been acting crazier than expected.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Blue summoned out a pink pokemon. It was none other than her trusty pal, Wigglytuff

"Wigglytuff! Sing!" Blue cried. Green and Yellow, who had forseen the attack, covered their ears so that they would not be sleepy by the pokemon's lullaby. All the Beedrills and not to mention the residents of Viridian(including the 'crowd' outside Green's gym) had dropped to the floor and fell alseep(besides Blue, Green and Yellow).

"Green, can you take your Alakazam out so that the Beedrills can be transported back into the forest?" Blue asked. Green took Alakazam out wordlessly and the psychic pokemon did as told.

After everything was done(besides the people), Blue pulled Yellow's arm and said"See ya Green! Make sure you are there for the reunion!"

Green looked at mess in Viridian. Basically snores were heard. Green face-palmed and headed back to his gym and locked it since he knew the wigglytuff's sing could last more than a day on humans and there was no point to stay in the gym. He summoned Charizard and rode his way back to Pallet town.

The reunion would be held at Red's house. He found something real fishy about Blue. He sighed. He headed home and took a shower before heading to Red's house. And if there's time, a battle would be in line.

The two kanto dex girl holders walked into an empty plot of land before calling out their flight pokemon. Yellow called out her butterfree while Blue called out Zapdos.

"I thought you released them." Yellow said as they flew to Celadon city.

"Nope..." Blue trailed off and looked at the Zapdos.

It then hit on Yellow.

"Green had used this Zapdos during the Ilex forest incident 9 years ago" Blue sighed and nodded. "It's been 6 years since we are freed from petrification and we are just friends." Blue continued.

"Don't say that Blue, sometimes, Guys just don't have the balls to confess. It seemed one-sided for me and red." Yellow reasoned. "And then I forced the guts out of you 2 and ta-dah you guys are together with the help of me." Blue said chuckling.

"And Green." Yellow said. Blue sighed again. "Let's go shopping before meeting the other dex holders from Johto and Hoenn." Blue suggested "You need a wardrobe change."

"Why? Oh the Sinnoh and Unova dex can't make it?" Yellow asked.

"Err...I only have today to do it. Apparently Platinum has a ball to attend and Diamond and Pearl has to attend too. Black and White needed to finish uo something in their company." Blue replied

"And why do you have only today to do my wardrobe change?" Yellow asked. "You will know later." Blue said as they landed on Celadon. They headed straight for the department store and started picking out clothes.

After 2 hours, Yellow and Blue walked out, satisfied with their 10 bags individual haul. After meeting the 6 dex holders from Johto and Hoenn and buying food for the party, they headed to Red's house. The 8 of them had been chatting heartily on the way but was interrupted when a Blast Burn came their way.

"Blastoise! Hydro Cannon!" Blue, who had the fastest reaction among the 8 of them said. The large water tortoise emerged and countered the Blast burn with Hydro cannon and also injuring the Charizard. Green and Red was stunned.

"EXCUSE ME MISTERS. YOU WANT TO BURN THE WHOLE OF PALLET TOWN?!" Blue hollered. Yellow was sure pidgeys and spearows flew away.

"Sorry Blue." The pokemon league champion and Viridian's Gym leader muttered. Blue merely sighed.

_I'm sure I'm gonna miss this. _Blue thought and gave a silent sigh.

The party started and all were happily talking. Silver was showing Green Rypherior, which made Blue smile. Red and Yellow was talking to Emerald while Gold, Crystal, Sapphire and Ruby talked among themselves.

2 hours later, Blue spoke loudly "Guys.", All of their attention turned to the blue eyed girl as her tone sounded serious.

"I'm leaving Kanto. I'm going away to find answers and do other things. I might be...leaving for good and I will be leaving tomorrow." Blue finished and shutted her eyes. Everyone's eyes bulged out and was soon bombarding Blue questions.

"Why Senior Blue?"

"What answer you are going to find?"

"What are you going to do?"

Blue didn't answer anything.

"Why the sudden departure?" Green asked.

Blue kept quiet.

"That's why I'm having a reunion! This might be the last though. I don't know when I'm returning." Blue said. They all got up and hugged Blue. She had started shedding tears as she hug them.

"I will be leaving at 10 a.m. in the morning at Vermilion Port though." Blue said. It was the end of the party and because of the long trip back to Johto and Hoenn, she send the 6 away. Silver looked really reluctant to leave his Blue, his sister-like senior.

Red send Yellow home while Blue and Green walked back home. "Why the sudden departure?" Green repeated his question. "Maybe it's time for me to start anew...maybe when you see me 20 years down the road, I won't be the Blue of Pallet Town you know. Take care of yourself." Blue said as she ran to her room.

Green headed back into room and threw himself on the bed. Was this the reason why Blue had been acting so weird? He sighed. He didn't know why but he felt his heart hurt.

* * *

Green woke up the next morning to find Blue talking to his grandpa in the living room with 2 large luggage. "Oh morning Green! Make sure to send her to Vermilion Port!" Professor Oak said and gave a small wink.

For once, Green broke into a smile and nodded his head. Blue made sure not to drop her jaw. She gave a small smile.

Once Green was ready, they headed outside. Green released Charizard and told Blue "Hop on." Blue was hesitant but she walked slowly, holding her luggage. Green followed her.

As they fly to Vermilion, Charizard had to jerk because of a group of pidgeots flying. This apparently caused Blue to fall forward. Green then caught her by her waist. Blue froze at his touch.

"Th-tha-thank you Gr..Green." Blue stuttered. She felt so stupid. By the time they landed in Vermilion, Blue's face was burning hot. They were early.

Green then embraced her. This action caused Blue to jump. "Thank you for being the most peskiest and obnoxious woman I've ever known. I-I mean we will miss you." Green said.

Blue merely smiled. The rest came and sent her off. She boarded the ferry and packed her stuff in her cabin before reappearing on the deck to wave to her friends.

The ferry went and Blue shot them grateful looks. The girls started crying as the boat's silhouette became smaller.

[On the ferry]

Blue took 9 envelopes out and called out Abra her psychic pokemon.

"Sent this to Silver's sneasel and this to Gold's Aipom. Send this to Professor Elm's lab for Crystal and Emerald, this to Professor Birch's lab for Sapphire and Ruby, this to Red's Pika, This to Yellow's chuchu and this...to..to...Green's table." Blue stuttered at Green's letter.

Abra did as told and teleported all the letters. She let her pokemons out of the balls so that they can be free to roam around. She faced the sea as a single tear escaped from her eyes.

_'I'm sorry guys, I have to do this. If not I will hurt more. If you really want to know why, just blame Green Oak.'_ Blue thought.

The Hoenn and Johto bid farewell and left back for their region. Once they were out of earshot and sight, Red swiped Charizard off Green's belt and summoned it out. Red and Yellow dragged Green up the back of the giant, red flying lizard.

"What are you doing guys?!" Green said as he was forced to sit on Charizard.

Red and Yellow didn't reply him. "Charizard, please fly to Mt Silver."

Soon they were up in the air. Red and Yellow refused to utter a word.

Once they landed, Yellow and Red dragged Green. Charizard followed.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT GREEN OAK!" Yellow yelled at the top of her voice and started hitting Green.

"What did I do Yellow?!" Green said in confusion as he tried dodging Yellow's hits.

"Would you like to know?" Red folded his arms,"You are the reason why Blue left."

"How am I-"

"SHE LIKES YOU GREEN." Red started to raise his voice

"SCRATCH THAT RED. SHE LOVES YOU. FOR THE PAST 9 YEARS. 9 YEARS! SHE HOPED THAT YOU WOULD LIKE HER TOO AND CONFESS. YOU GUYS ARE ALL JUST THE SAME!" Yellow raged. Thank Arceus no one was there/

"Hey! What do you mean?!" Red asked his girlfriend.

"You guys don't have the guts and balls to freaking admit!" Yellow snapped her fingers. Green sighed as a pang of guilt filled him. "Yeah you are right Yellow. I don't have the guts to face a woman...I like her.."

"GREEN OAK!" Red started raising his voice

"YOU. ARE. SUCH. A. JERK. AND. IDIOT!" Yellow screamed even louder.

Green sighed as he rode Charizard out of Mt Silver.

"I'm glad I got that out of my chest." Yellow said after Green left,"I just hopes Blue comes back..."

Red merely nodded. Who knew the smart Viridian leader was such an idiot when it comes to love?

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! I would like to emphasize that this is a fanfiction and somethings written are not true. So please do not bash me saying whatsoever. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokespe and if I did, I would make the pairings be together. I only own the plot of this story. (:

* * *

Chapter 02: Like A Fool

Green felt really idiotic, just like how Yellow had said. He, a gym leader, 2nd Champion of the Pokemon League after Red, trained in hand-to-hand combat is afraid to confess.

To a girl.

He sighed. "Charizard? Am I an idiot?" He asked the red pokemon. Charizard gave a big nod. Wow, looks like Charizard has been paying attention to Yellow and Red's scolding.

He did not bother going to the gym; he simply had no mood to. Besides, without Blue, fangirls will start hunting him down again. It's only a matter of time that they found out.

"Hi Grandpa." Green said as he entered the lab. "Hi Green, thought you are busy at the gym."

"Nah. It's boring. Anything I can do to help?" Green asked. "Oh you can help me clean Blue's room. The Johto and Hoenn dex holders are coming to stay for a while." Professor Oak said.

Green merely nodded and headed to his house. Once entering Blue's room, he saw 2 pokeballs on the table and a letter that was addressed to him. He walked to it and lifted the ball. It contained Articuno and Moltres. Green ripped open the letter.

_Hey Green, I know you are here cause the dex holders are coming. Anyway, just keep this 2 pokemon with you. You can have them. Please take good care of them. That's all I can ask of you.  
- Blue. _

Green was shocked after reading the letter. He decided to switch between Moltres and Articuno at time to time.

[In the lab]

"Hey Prof Oak!" Gold cried as he, Crystal, Silver, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald entered the lab.

"Hello kids. It's nice of you to help me in your research!" The professor chuckled.

"No worries Professor. Besides, all of us can be closer now!" Crystal said. "Oh yes, Crystal and Sapphire will stay in Blue's old room, Ruby and Emerald in my guest room while Gold and Silver will stay with Red." Professor said.

"I'm done Gramps!" Green cried. "Hey, Senior Green!" The 6 cried. "Oh Green, please lead them to their rooms!" The Professor said. The 6 junior dex holders took their stuff and followed the tall grandson of Professor Oak. He sighed as they left. He remembered the conversation between him and Blue.

{Flashback; 8:00a.m.}

A Clefable and Granbull came down holding a luggage followed by Blue.

"Morning Blue. You're leaving today?" Prof. Oak said. Blue nodded as she sat on the sofa, in front of him. "Tell me, is your departure related to my grandson?" He asked.

Blue sighed and nodded slowly.

"But that's not all. Like I've told you, I will be helping you to research on this new region called Kalos as Crystal is still busy with Unova." Blue continued.

The professor sipped on coffee and smiled "Pardon my grandson. He can get really shy and dumb when it comes to romance."

Blue laughed. "Red and Ruby too."

"How long are you leaving Kanto?" Prof. Oak asked

"Maybe forever.." Blue trailed off. Even the professor was suprised "Forever?!"

"Yeah...I need to find answers. I don't think my parents are my parents and I want to know the reason why I was kidnapped. The mask man or Pryce told me that he selects children under these criteria: age, birth place and natural talent. It's funny as I'm not like Silver, who comes from an elite family and natural talent. It's still confusing." Blue continued

The professor thought hard but was interrupted when Green came to the living room.

{End of Flashback}

Just then, the professor widened his eyes. He brushed off the thought and resume examining the pokemon on the lab table.

[Johto, Mt Silver]

Red sat down on a rock as he watched Yellow pacing back and forth and Pika and Chuchu playing nearby

"Red, we have to get Blue and Green together!" Yellow said for the hundredth time. Red sighed "What can we do anyway?" Yellow was about to answer when the two electric mouse bounced into their arms with a letter in their mouth.

"What's that?" The couple took the letters off their Pikachu and ripped it open. Red's letter was short but Yellow's one was really long. As Yellow read the letter, her eyes were only getting wider and wider. "

What's in your letter?" Yellow slammed the letter onto her chest to prevent Red to have a glimpse. "What's wrong?!"

"N-nothing Red. Let's go for lunch. I'm hungry after all the pacing." Yellow answered as she walked out of the cave. Red shrugged and followed her.

[Kanto, Cerulean Cave.]

"Great idea suggesting field work, Sapphire. Great idea." Ruby sarcastically remarked as the 3 walk in the cave to train their pokemon and study their habitat.

"I love field work and battling. Besides, it's pointless for the others to train." Sapphire reasoned. Ruby sighed as he carefully make sure there's want any dirt on him. Emerald kept quiet because he simply did not want to be involve in their quarrel.

Just then machokes came out and started charging towards them. Sapphire called out Pilo, her Tropius while Emerald called out Mr. Mime. "Ruby, where's your pokemon?!" Sapphire cried.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET THEM GET DIRTY!" Ruby hollered. Sapphire clenched her fist and started bickering.

Emerald sighed before telling his Mr Mime, "Mr Mime! Pyschic until all of them faints!" When the machokes had fainted, the bickering pair was still oblivious the physical fight was over.

"WOULD YOU JUST GIVE A FREAKING BREAK?! YOU GUYS ARE JUST LIKE CRYSTAL AND GOLD! I WONDER HOW DO I LIVE WITH THE 4 OF YOU!" Emerald yelled.

Sapphire and Ruby flinched.

If only the trio in Cerulean cave knew what was going on in the lab.

[Kanto, Professor Oak's lab.]

Silver and Professor Oak watched as Crystal and Gold argued.

"I am going to do this. I don't care." Gold said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh please Gold, I am better at catching pokemon and everyone knows that." Crystal retorted.

"Who said I can't catch pokemon!? Hey I can even breed them." Gold countered.

"That's my point." Crystal finished and Gold knew he lost. Again.

"It's 1 to me again." Crystal said as she stormed out of the lab and Gold followed her.

Silver sighed and facepalmed. "Why and how are they my best friends?"

"Don't say that Silver, think of Emerald too." Professor Oak cleared his throat. The same thought hit him and he turned to Silver.

"Silver, does Blue remember her past before she was kidnapped?" Silver, was taken aback but he answered by shaking his head. "And if you ask me, I don't think her parents are actually her parents. It doesn't make sense why she was kidnapped apart from being a girl and 3 years apart from me."

"Do you have anything that belongs to her?" The professor asked the red-hair boy. He shook his head. Just then, Green came in.

"Senior Green! Please pass your grandfather Articuno." Silver said "It belonged to Blue until she gave it to him. If you are wondering why, I was the one who told her to give them to you." Green was shocked. He fidgeted for Articuno and handed it to his grandfather.

"Thank you Green, please excuse Silver and I." Professor Oak said and pushed the spiky haired boy out.

This made Green even even more confused. He walked away but stopped and was about to walk back to the lab.

"What am I doing? It's not me to eavesdrop or bother people." He muttered to himself and took out Charizard and flew away on it.

* * *

Silver and Professor Oak gasped as they saw the screen.

"It can't be!" Professor Oak said in utter disbelief. Silver nodded but said "It's possible though...Elite family."

"Don't tell anyone this. I will have a word with her." Professor Oak told Silver. The boy nodded.

[Kanto, Viridian City]

Yellow opened the door to her house. She took off her hat as Chuchu leaped into the house following her. She sat down on the sofa and peeled open the letter from Blue and read it again.

_Dear Yellow,_

_I'm really sorry for leaving you and the rest behind...I want to tell you many things and this is the last and only way to. When you read this, never never ever tell what is in this letter until necessary. I going to Kalos, a new region. Only Professor Oak knows this as I'm helping him in his research and I might be or might not be returning. Maybe for your wedding with Red. The reason I'm leaving is simple. I can't stand being with Green. He makes me confused day by day and I feel so helpless. Besides, I even wonder what he even thinks of me. There are so many girls out there. So I wouldn't be even in his list. Please take good care of Silver for me. I will write to you again when I've got more things to say. My mind is really blank now._

_Lots of Love,_  
_Blue_

"Blue, why are you doing this? You are not just hurting yourself but also, Green Oak." Yellow sighed. Unknown to Yellow, Green was outside of her house, hearing every word she just spoke. He walked away silently and muttered. "If only you knew how much you mean to me."

[Sevii Islands, One Island.]

Blue knocked on the door and revealed her mother. "Oh Blue!" She staggered forward to hug her daughter. Blue merely smiled as she was released and headed into the house.

"Hello mummy, daddy." She greeted.

"What brings you back here Blue?" Her father asked.

"Oh I'm going to be staying here for a few days before going to another region called Kalos." She replied,"Mummy,Daddy, please answer me truthfully. Are you my real parents?"

Her parents were in shock. "Wh-why-why would you think of that dear?" Her mother answered.

"Oh I was just asking. I'll be going to my room." Blue picked up her stuff as she headed up the stairs. Making sure they heard her door close, Her mother turned to her husband "Ryan, call her now, I need to meet her."

"Sure Desiree." Blue's father answered and left the house to make a call. If only they knew their mistake. Blue peeked through the small slit and heard everything. Closing it silently and slumping down to the floor, "Who is that?"

[Back at Kanto]

The 5 dex holders returned from their 'adventure'.

"How was the day kids?" The professor asked.

"HORRIBLE!" Everyone answered except Emerald.

"It was TERRIBLE. SEEING AND HEARING 2 COUPLES QUARRELING IS THE WORST THING EVER!" Emerald hollered.

The professor sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Okay...please have a good night sleep."

Silver facepalmed again.

* * *

Desiree walked into the cafe and spotted a red headed woman.

"What was so urgent Desiree?" The woman asked as Blue's mom took a seat.

"I think she's figuring out I'm not her mother." Desiree answered, "What am I going to do big sister?"

The red headed pondered before answering,"When the time comes, I will know what to do. Just take good care of her now."

Desiree nodded. "Oh she is going Kalos soon to explore for professor Oak."

The red headed woman nodded and suddenly her pokegear ringed.

Professor Oak.

"Speak of the devil. Not exactly devil but yeah." The red headed woman said, "I will take my leave first Desiree."

Desiree smiled as her sister left.

"What, professor Oak?" The red headed woman asked.

"Lorelei. I need a word with you. Tomorrow. Come to my lab in the morning at 7." The professor told the ice master.

"What's the urgency for?"

"You'll find out what I know that others should not." The professor said and hanged up.

The red headed woman or Lorelei, stared at the pokegear in shcoked. What could he possibly know about something that he should not?

* * *

Cliffhanger~ I love having cliffhangers ahahahaha, I hope you will review (: What's Lorelei here for? stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

AN= Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter! There is some changes I'm gonna make some changes so please take note. In the previous chapter, I stated that Lorelei is older than Blue's mom (Desiree), but I'm making Lorelei younger than Blue's mother for a reason which I cannot reveal now. So here's more information! Lorelei and Lance are older for a reason.

Professor Oak: 75 Years old  
Blue's mother (Desiree): 45  
Blue's father (Ryan): 47  
Lorelei: 40  
Lance: 43  
Agatha: 75  
Bruno: 35  
Karen: 29  
Will: 26  
Koga: 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe or anything if not, I would make each chapter of the manga even longer.

Chapter 03: A day later.

It was early in the morning and Lorelei got off Lapras as she walked to the lab. She knocked on the door and there stood Professor Oak. He ushered her in and closed the door, making sure no one was around them.

Green strike off a date on his calendar as he left his room. It has been a day since Blue left and Green had to admit that he already missed her nosiness. He decided to head for the gym. The cooltrainers who were in the gym bombarded him with loads of question.

However they stopped when pidgeys and spearows flew away.

"SHUT UP GUYS." Green yelled as a he started to have a headache.

The 6 Johto and Hoenn Dex holders were eating breakfast at the cafe at Viridian when it happened. They definitely heard Green's yelling.

"He must be having depression from Blue's departure." Gold commented as he sipped on his green tea. The other 5 dex holders could not help but agree with Gold. "He must be in love." Emerald said as he looked to the direction of Viridian Gym.

"With Blue." Crystal finished. Ruby sighed "Love is just so complicated. Women are equally completed." Sapphire sat up straight and asked Ruby with interested eyes. "So do you remember?"

"Remember what?!"

"Stop playing a fool you idiot!" Sapphire stood up and stormed away.

"Wait, Sapphire!" Ruby chased after Sapphire. "If women are complicated, Guys are equally courage less." Crystal remarked. The 3 boys narrowed their eyes to Crystal.

"What?!"

Lorelei felt dizzy as she left the lab. How could he even find out? She decided to walk back to Indigo Plateau from Viridian. As she was about to walk to the entrance, a voice called.

"Lorelei!"

She whizzed around and saw Red and Yellow. Red has shot up even more while Yellow did grow a few inches and her chest was more developed.

"Hello." She said with a small smile. "How are you two? Let me guess, you guys are together." Red and Yellow nodded. "How's life?"

"Oh it was usual until Blue left." Red said. Lorelei had flinch a little which caught Yellow's eye.

_'Why did she flinch when she heard Blue's name?' _

"I see...I will be off first." She finished with a smile and left.

"Let's go Yellow!" Red said as they headed for Viridian Gym to visit Green. "Hello Green, How are you?" Yellow asked as they walked to Green.

"I'm...fine." He said as he healed his pokemon in a machine and sighed. "Want a battle?" Red asked. Green shook his head as he turned to them.

"I've no mood to. Thanks for dropping by anyway." Yellow and Red exchanged glances before Yellow spoke "Then we will be off. See you around!"

"Sure, bye" Green said monotony. When the couple was out of the gym, Yellow turned to Red.

"Green's changed."

Red nodded. "It's only been a day. Let's hope it doesn't get worse."

"Hey, it's only day 1 and he's already like this." Yellow said.

"I think Blue left you a major role." Red said. Yellow looked at his eyes and followed his gaze and it was on Crystal and Gold. They were leaving the cafe with Silver and Emerald. "What role?"

"The matchmaker role."

Red smiled as he grabbed Yellow's hand and walked away.

* * *

"Sapphire, wait up!" Ruby chased the girl.

"What do you want?" Sapphire impatiently asked. "Why do you always get so worked up whenever this topic comes on?" Ruby asked. "I hate it when you are in denial, Ruby." Sapphire called Pilo and flew away, leaving Ruby flabbergasted.

Ruby sighed as he walked back to the lab. When he got there, the other 4 Hoenn and Johto dex holders, Green, Red and Yellow were there, waiting for Professor Oak. "Where's Sapphire?" Crystal asked. "She went somewhere."

"And where?" Silver raised an eyebrow. Ruby shrugged. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Yellow started hitting him. Green winced at every hit that was sent. "Remember your lesson Green?" Red asked, smirking. "Yes I do Red. In fact, I remembered really clearly."

"WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU CONFESSED?!" Yellow screamed, folding her arms. Everyone besides Red was shocked. Red thought Yellow was doing a pretty good job.

"How did you know?" Ruby asked. "I was there when Kyogre and Groudon were awake and your love story is oh so famous." Emerald said. "Oh I see..." Ruby said.

Yellow had completely given up hitting him. "Gahh...it's so tiring." Yellow panted as she walked back to Red "I wonder how does she do it." Red chuckled. Just then, the Professor walked in.

"Good morning kids. I've called you today because I'm gonna give you more tasks. Crystal, Gold, Silver, please finish up the Sinnoh and Unova report in 3 days' time. Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire, oh wait, where's Sapphire?" The professor stopped as he could not find the wild girl.

They all shrugged and the Professor continued, "please give me a full, detailed report of Cerulean Cave and Seafoam Islands. Red, Yellow and Green, Sevii Islands in 2 days." They nodded and left for their ways. Green headed back to the gym but stopped when he realized something.

_'Doesn't Blue stay on One Island?!'_

"Green!" Red and Yellow called out. "We are going to the Sevii Islands later. Which Islands are you taking?" Red asked. "I will take the first three and I will be going now." Green said. Yellow and Red nodded. "See you around!"

Green took Moltres out and told it to fly to Vermilion to take the ferry_. 'Will I be able to see you, Blue?' _

After a while, Green saw the ferry coming closer to an island which is none other than One Island, the first of the Sevii Islands.

[Sevii Islands: One island, Blue's house.]

Blue tumbled out of bed when she realized it was late. "Oh right, I ain't in Kanto anymore." Blue sighed and headed to her wardrobe. She was about to head to the bathroom with the usual black camisole and blue tank top and the mini, bright red, flair skirt when she remembered the shopping she did with Yellow.

She took out a white, sleeveless button down and black, mini skirt. She smiled as she took the new garments and headed to the bathroom to wash up. After bathing, she bun her hair up and brushed her fringe slightly to the side. Once she was ready, she left her bedroom.

"Morning Blue, you slept like a snorlax!" Desiree cried. Blue laughed as her mother laid her breakfast. "Yeah, I haven't had a long sleep like this in so many years!" Blue commented as she ate her food.

"Oh Blue dearie, would you mind helping me buy some groceries?" Blue's mom asked. "Sure mom." Blue finished the last of her food and took a look at list.

"Woah! That's a lot!" Blue gasped and turned to her mom. Desiree sheepishly rubbed her neck. "I'm sorry Blue, I need to attend a fashion show hosted by my company and I have to be there early." Blue gave a reassuring smile before saying "Don't worry mom! I can handle it"

"That's my strong daughter." Blue's mother said and pecked her forehead. Blue got her pokemon out and headed for the market. "Hmm...what should I get first? We need mangoes, apples, berries...oof!"

Blue said and bumped into a figure.

"Sorry-" The figure spoke and Blue froze and looked up and their eyes met. It was none other than Green Oak. Green's eyes widened; the pair of blue eyes was unmistakeable. She lightly pushed passed Green and ran away.

Thank God she was wearing a pair of black ballet flats. Green was shocked. It had only been a day and she had changed her clothes and style. He decided not to go after her but walk on to finish his report.

As he walked he couldn't help but think of Blue. She was and is beautiful and pretty. She is every guy's dream. Yet she rejected those big numbers and hope one day the only one she loves will confess. Green felt extremely guilty.

As he walked up Mt. Ember, Moltres jutted out of its pokeball. Green smiled and released Moltres out of its pokeball. The flying-fire bird flew contentedly before landing beside Green. After all, Moltres belonged here.

Blue panted non-stop behind a rock not far from the market. He'd obviously recognized her. Her brown hair and blue eyes gave it away.

_'Why is he here?' _

She resumed her grocery shopping hoping she would never encounter him again. At least for now. Yellow and Red were having a conversation on the ferry.

"I'm sure he might think of seeing Blue." Red said.

"No doubt. And I think he will. I mean One Island isn't exactly big and Blue always visits her parents before she sets off to somewhere foreign." Yellow explained.

"Oh yeah...seriously speaking, I can't seem to think where Sapphire had gone to." Red said.

"Yeah. Ruby is too much." Yellow sighed, "Oh it's Four Island. I will be off Red!" Yellow said as she summoned Kitty and pecked Red on the cheek. Kitty got on Yellow's back and flew away. Even though Yellow is Red's girlfriend, he can't help to blush at the kiss.

Lorelei reached Indigo Plateau and was called for lunch. Lorelei walked into the dining room of the Kanto and Johto's place of Residence, Elite Palace and took her seat beside Lance. "Where's Koga?" Bruno asked as Lorelei picked up her utensils.

"Most probably spending time with Janine and his wife...What's her name?" Karen said.

All of them shrugged except Lorelei who didn't even bother to started eating and chatters were heard among them. Lorelei was neither talking nor listening to the conversation. Her mind was full of thoughts and she had an expressionless face.

The others had not taken notice of her until she dropped her spoon on the glass floor.

"I'm-I'm getting another spoon." She stood up and walked to the kitchen. 4 pairs of eyes gazed at Lance.

"What?!" He said. They moved their eyes from Lance to Lorelei who was walking to the kitchen. Lance placed his utensils down and pushed the chair gently.

Lorelei placed the spoon in the sink and leaned on the counter. She sighed and clutched her head. "What's wrong Lorelei?" The voice was gentle. She turned around and saw it was Lance.

She looked left and right before saying. "I can't tell you here. Come to my room at night." Lorelei grabbed another spoon and walked back. Lance was really confused as he walked behind the red headed woman.

'_What possibly could make this woman so unfocused?'_ Lance thought as he took his seat again and resumed his food.

'_Oh no…'_ Lance thought at the very possible thought.

* * *

Sapphire turned out to be near Cerulean city. She sat down in front of a lake and started tossing stones. "Why can't he remember?"

"Don't you know it's hurting me?" She said as the stone she threw didn't bounced and instead sink down.

"I know." The voice caught her off guard as she almost fell in the pond but was caught before she landed into the water by a pair of strong arms which was none other than Ruby.

"What do you know?!" Sapphire snapped as she tried prying his hands of her arms but her attempts were futile.

Ruby did not say anything but took her into his embrace. "I'm sorry Sapphire. For hurting you day by day for 8 years."

Sapphire didn't know how to react.

[Silver, Viridian City. Gold and Crystal, Mt Mortar.]

Silver thought that Crystal and Gold would be an item. It would just be a matter of time. They got better day by day and Silver thanked them for the lesser headaches.

However, Crystal and Gold are worried for Silver.

"Hey Gold, I'm worried for Silver. What if he can't find a girl." Crystal whispered.

"Why don't you worry about yourself first?" Gold smirked.

"Shut up Gold. I mean, he doesn't hang out with any other girls beside the female dex holders and it's either we see him as a brother or he isn't our type." Crystal reasoned as they took a train to Sinnoh.

"So you are admitting you like me?" Gold said cheekily and Crystal smacked his face. "Hey! Take it easy miss!" Gold said as he winced in pain. "Hmm, what about introducing him Soul?"

"Excuse me, I'm not giving my sister away." Crystal said.

"We will talk later." Gold said as the silver-eyed boy landed in front of them.

* * *

I hope this is nice enough (: Oh anyone here ship LancexLorelei? I don't know what they are called but yeah, I love them together...Oh I had to make Lorelei and Lance older for a reason which will not be revealed until some time later (Sorry to be so naggy. XD) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN= From this chapter onward, there will be a lot of time skips here so pardon me. I don't know how long this fic may be but I hope I have your support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe.

Oh yes please review!

* * *

It was night time and Kanto was quiet. Lance was seating on the sofa, watching his beautiful and troubled wife sleep. He sighed as he pondered over what she had told him an hour ago.

_'How is it possible that they found out? What should I do?'_

He ran his hand through his hair and stood up from the sofa and walked to Lorelei and pecked her on the forehead before lying down beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Lorelei's waist and fell asleep.

[Sevii Islands; One Island]

Blue tossed on her bed as she tried to sleep. However, whenever she shuts her eyes, only images of Green appear. She kicked off the blankets, stood up and took her cardigan and pokemon and left the house.

The cool breeze blew her hair as she walk to the sea. She looked at the calm waves and felt herself calming down. She sighed.

_'How is this going to work for me if you keep coming back?!'_

"Do you just not understand my purpose, Green Oak. You are such a dimwit." Blue muttered and decided to head back and try to sleep.

{2 days later, 7 a.m.}

Blue was woken up but her father. "Blue wake up, your mom and I need to go to work today. Take care of yourself." Blue rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Daddy, I will be leaving for Kalos later." She hugged her parents before they left. "Take care honey. Come back whenever possible." Blue's mother said. Blue's parents patted her shoulder and left for work.

After the main door of the house closed behind her, she stretched and headed to bathe and change to her new usual attire. She took her red shoulder bag and stuffed her things before leaving the house to get some breakfast.

As she sat down at the coffee shop near the sea, she placed her order and gaze at the sea. There was a mix of sounds. The sound of children frolicking, the sound of adult chattering, the sound of the coffee maker, the sound of the oven...

she was jolted from her thoughts when a figure sat opposite her. She looked up and broke to a smile. "Hello there Yellow." Yellow smiled as she placed her cup of tea and her breakfast down on the table. "How have you been doing?"

"So many things have happened during 3 days since your departure from Kanto. Got time for that?" Yellow started

"Why not? I'm listening." Blue said as her breakfast came.

* * *

Blue couldn't stop laughing when she heard what Yellow did. She gave her many thumbs up. "Keep up the good work Yellow." Blue smiled.

"Enough about us, what about you?" Yellow asked.

"I'm leaving for Kalos tomorrow...Yellow, is there some way we can maintain contact? I really want to keep on talking to you." Blue said. Yellow then tossed her pokegear to Blue. Blue then sifted for hers in her bag and passed to Yellow and they save their numbers.

"Do not let anyone know you have my number. Please." Blue said as they took back their own pokegear. Yellow nodded and her pokegear rang.

"Shoot! Blue, stay put, Red and Green are at One island now. Give me 10 minutes then you can go back home." Yellow frantically said. She shushed Blue as she answered her pokegear.

"Hello Red...Oh I'm exploring Mt Ember. Give me a minute and I will be back." Yellow called out Kitty and she flew back to the Pokemon center where they were after paying for her stuff.

Blue smiled as she left and finished the last of her breakfast and paid for it. She waited a while more as Yellow had instructed but she was running as soon as she heard a voice.

"WOULD YOU GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND AND MY GOOD FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND?!" Yellow screamed.

Both Blue and Green unknowingly choked at the same time after hearing what Yellow had said. Blue stopped when she saw a girl gang flipping the Island upside down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ONE ISLAND?!" Blue screamed as she called out Nidoqueen and Blastoise, "AND GET OF MY FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND AND MY F-" Blue stopped short when Green, Red and Yellow shot Blue looks of despair.

"MY BOYFRIEND."

She finished. The boss of them who clung onto Green walked towards her and said

"So he's your boyfriend. Let's make a deal. Defeat us without the help of your friend's Boyfriend and yours and we will leave them and here alone. If we win, we have them."

Green and Red were about to protest but nothing came out but a face of horror as Blue said one word.

"Deal. Join me Yellow." Yellow agreed readily. Blue was about to take the rest of her pokemon but stopped when Green and her had eye contact. Green threw two pokeballs when they did not see.

Blue caught and saw it was Moltres and Articuno. She stared at the Ice and Fire bird.

_'He really took my word and took them…'_

Blue smirked and summoned all three Kanto legendary birds. Yellow called all of her pokemon and at the look on Yellow's face, no doubt the level of her pokemon had rose up to the 80s.

The girl gang consisted of 10 ladies and they had 3 pokemon each and they all summoned out all of their pokemon.

"Blasty/Omny, Surf!"

"Chuchu, Volt Tackle!"

"Zapdos, Thunder! Articuno, Ice beam! Moltres, Hyper Beam!"

"Gravvy, Rock Throw!"

"Nido, Toxic!"

Just after minutes, all of their pokemon fainted.

"GET LOST NOW." Blue hollered and they scrammed away. Once they were gone, Blue kept Articuno and Moltres and passed it back to Green before keeping Blastoise and Nidoqueen and flying away on Zapdos to avoid questions.

Green was stunned. "Erm let's go back to Kanto to finish up our report." Green said and walked to the ferry station. The couple followed suit.

Once Blue heard the ferry sailing, she landed back at One Island. Everyone thanked Blue for her help as she walked back home. She took her luggage and packed everything inside.

She decided to clean the house a little before leaving. After she was done she bathed again and changed into a fresh set of clothes. She locked the door of the house and called out Zapdos.

She got up on it and commanded it to fly to Kalos.

Green leaned over the railing of the ferry. Just by seeing her makes him happy. Cheesy as it sound, Green realizes he loves Blue and not only just liking her.

Yellow and Red were so busy finishing the report on four, five, six and seven islands that they didn't take notice of Green. He sighed so many times that he lost count.

{35 days later, 38 days after Blue's departure from Kanto.}

By now, some fangirls have realized that Green is 'single' and starts to bug him as Blue isn't there.

"Green, want to go for a movie later?"

"Green, are you free now?"

"Green, let's go for dinner!"

"How about NO." Green folded his arms and tried to chase the girls away. He facepalmed as they "cry". Silver walked into the gym to meet Green but was rudely shoved by those fangirls.

Silver summoned Weavile and it jumped in front of the girls scaring them away. Green sighed, a mix of relief and his usual 'depression'.

"Thanks Silver." Green gave a smile "Those leeches are darn hard to get rid of."

Silver chuckled "It's still happening to Red...Yellow doesn't seem pleased." He pointed to the window. True enough, Yellow had her arms folded as the girls cling onto Red.

"Should we help?" Silver asked. Green looked at Yellow face before shaking his head. "Let's watch the drama." Soon Yellow had called Chuchu and the small yellow pikachu had generated electricity to sting them painfully but not dangerously.

"Please go away. He's taken." Yellow said she took hold of Red's hand and walked away. Green turned back to Silver and asked "Why did you come here?"

"Oh I was bored. I want tell you things." Green nodded and gestured him to continue. "Did you see a letter on your table 38 days ago?"

"HUH?! WHAT LETTER?" Green said in shock.

"That letter was from Blue." As Silver finished this, Green sprinted out of Viridian Gym and back to Pallet Town. He skidded to a stop in his room and searched his table.

His eyes widened as he saw a brown envelope with his name. He opened the letter and read.

_Dear Green,_

_I don't know when you will see this but I want to say this to you. You are the reason why I left. I can't stay here any longer because of you. Do you know the reason of that? It's because I love like you, you foolish idiot. That's why I'm leaving. I'm trying to get you out of my mind. I'm not going to date anyone because of you. I don't know what you intend to but please don't make it hard for me._

Green saw that Blue had been crying as she wrote the letter. His heart wrenched even more.

[Kalos Region]

Blue took note of what she had just observe and stood up and carried on walking. Her pokegear rang and she smiled and answered it.

"Hi Yellow."

"How are you?" Yellow asked.

"I'm great, Kalos is nice too. A great place for a honeymoon." Blue chuckled.

"Blue, please come back...it's so hard for me to stop girls from clinging onto Red, Green, Silver, Gold, Ruby and Emerald." Blue laughed as Yellow said

"Oh my poor Yellow and boys...is there any progress in the younger ones relationship together?" Blue walked on with Blasty and Wigglytuff trailing behind her.

"Yeah, there has been really lesser quarrels and Oh! Gold and Crystal tried to match make Silver with Soul, Crystal's sister who looks 99% just like her!" Blue laughed even harder when she heard Silver getting match made.

Blue was about to talk more when she realized something in the shadows. "Yellow, call you some other time. Got to go." She put down the pokegear and called out Blastoise.

"Surf!" Large amount of water came crashing down to where Blue had pointed. She walked and saw a drenched figure. "Bull's eyes" She said and walked to the area.

She gasped and she grabbed her by her collar. "What are you doing here, Sird." Blue growled at the enemy that made them stone. Blue shoved Sird down to the floor and said. "Get lost from here."

"Why can't I be here?"

"Stop making a nuisance."

Blue turned on her heel and was about to leave until she felt a pokeball coming at her. Taking another pokeball, she summoned Nidoqueen and the other pokemom turned out to be Persian. "Double Kick" and the cat pokemon fainted.

"Stay away from here and any region. You don't deserve to be here." She took her stuff and headed back to her house she rented. She threw everything aside and started typing her weekly report.

As she typed the report, she couldn't help think why Sird was here for. She decided to add that in her report to Professor Oak. When she sent the report, a minute later, Professor Oak started calling.

"Hello Professor Oak?" She cleared her throat "Did you get my report?"

"Yes Blue. What do you mean you saw Sird in Kalos?" He questioned.

"I've got no clue too. I will try to keep an eye out. How's life doing in Kanto?"

"Oh it's great but everyone is missing you," The professor stopped and turned around to make sure that particular person wasn't there. "Especially My grandson."

The smile on her face faded away as she asked "How are they and Green doing?"

"The rest are doing great but for Green...he seems depressed."

The blue eyed girl was shocked. It was never like Green to be depressed over romance or feelings. How was this even true?

"Are you still returning?" The professor's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't really know...maybe yes if it is for major events like weddings..." Blue said as she walked to the fridge to get apple juice. "I see...cause Winona and Wallace are getting married soon, I will have the invitation sent to you now."

"Why am I invited?" Blue asked.

"That's because Wallace is the champion of the Hoenn and he wants to thank you and the other Kanto and Johto dex holders for helping to stop the chaos." The professor explained.

"Alright, I will go."

* * *

How was it? I hope you don't mind me throwing in Lance and Lorelei moments! Please review (:


	5. Chapter 5

AN= *Nervous Laughter* was I too obvious? I think so Ahahahaha. I hope this chapter will be interesting and please review! (: Oh yay, Winona and Wallace are getting married~

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe and if I did, it would be awesome. {Just Kidding!}

* * *

[Kanto, Indigo Plateau, 7pm]

The Johto and Kanto Elite Four were eating dinner. They were chatting happily and laughing until the door bursted open. 7 Eevees came running in with cards in their mouth.

"Oh it's the messenger Eevees!" Karen said as the Eevees jumped onto their laps to deliver the card. Lance took a look and laughed.

"Finally!"

The rest saw what was on the card and laughed.

"It's about time they get married." Bruno said. "Didn't they catch the bouquet like 5 years ago?" Lorelei said. "Yeap, only 5 years later, Wallace and Winona are getting married." Koga said.

"We should plan on what to gift them." Agatha said. The rest agreed and laughed.

[Kanto, Pallet Town.]

The 9 dex holders gasp as they saw the invitation. "Mentor Wallace and Winona are finally getting married." Ruby said. "I heard Winona is expecting a child!" Sapphire squealed.

"Oh kids, we have to go together except Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald for identification purposes. Unless they want to come along with us" Professor Oak said. "Oh and the dress code is black tie. Which means FORMAL." The professor emphasized. "Professor, we would like to go with you guys." Emerald said.

The nine nodded and left the lab except for Yellow.

"Professor, did you send Blue the invitation?"

"Yeah...she said she's coming. I suggest she come back on the day itself and put up at your place before meeting." Yellow nodded and left the lab. Her smiled was so wide that Red thought she gone bonkers.

"Care to share why you are so happy?" Red asked as he walked Yellow home. "Time will reveal." Yellow finished and skipped home.

* * *

{10 days later, 48 days after Blue Departure}

Blue had gotten herself a job at a florist.

"Blue, would you mind delivering this to Erika of Celadon Gym in Kanto?" Jaylee asked.

"Sure." Blue forced her voice not to shake. She took the box of exquisite plants and rode on Zapdos to Kanto.

[Kanto, Celadon City.]

Erika had closed her gym so that the flowers in her gym could be rearranged, taken care of and a rest. Blue knocked on the door of the gym. Erika opened and gasped.

"Blue?! You work at the flower shop in Kalos?" Blue nodded and a walked into the gym placing the flowers down. "Erika, do you need help? Since I'm here in Kanto, I can help." Blue offered.

"Sure Blue, I will be out for a bit. Could you help me arrange the flowers that you've just brought?" Erika said.

"No problem." Blue said and started arranging the flowers as Erika stepped out of her gym. She took out her pokegear. "Green, Blue is in Kanto."

Green's eyes widened and he called out Charizard and flew towards Celadon Gym. Erika had ended the call and headed back to the gym and saw that Blue was done.

"Oh that was fast Blue..Oh the flowers are really pretty. Thank you. Do you want some tea?" Erika offered.

"No thank you Erika, I need to get back." Blue smiled and walked out of the gym, calling out Zapdos. "Fly back to Kalos." Zapdos nodded and flew away.

What Green and Blue did not realize was that, they passed by each other.

Green landed in front of Celadon Gym and waked in. Erika turned and said "Sorry Green, she left…"

Green sighed and left the gym. Why wasn't everything turning out well?

* * *

{17 days later, 65 days after Blue's departure.}

Blue has definitely gotten busier as she dwelled deeper into Kalos and on the phone with Yellow had been less. That's for sure. Her reports were getting longer and the professor was pleased and she hardly work at the florist due to the she resigned and promised she would help out when she could.

On the other hand, Green was worse. Sometimes he wouldn't even speak for a day. Battles with Red were almost at the brink of non-existence. Professor Oak tried to coax Blue time and time to return but she would always hang up or change the subject.

"Even though Senior Green has always been quiet, the feel is different." Gold said to Silver and Crystal. "He must really really love Blue." Crystal said as they watched Green helping his grandfather.

"Blue should be experiencing the same thing too..." Silver commented. Crystal and Gold looked at each other.

"Oh, would you two just cut it out on the 'look-at-each-other' thing?! If you like each other, just confess!" Silver said and walked away. Crystal turned a shade of hot pink while Gold felt his ears boiling. Yellow laughed.

* * *

{28 days later, 97 days after Blue's departure.}

Emerald, Sapphire and Ruby headed back to Hoenn to help with the preparation. "Winona!" Sapphire said and hugged the lady in her usual bone-crushing hug.

"Winona!" Wallace cried and Ruby pulled Sapphire away. Sapphire was shocked. "What was that for?!" Sapphire shouted at Ruby.

"Don't you remember Winona's pregnant?!" Sapphire sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. There was a small bump slightly below her stomach. "It's alright Sapphire." Winona said.

"How can we help?" Emerald asked. "Oh hey Rald!" Winona cried as she poked Emerald's gelled hair. "You can help us by setting these tables and chair." Wallace said.

"Why didn't you ask for mover machokes and others?" Ruby shot a questioned at his mentor. "There is only one reason." Wallace said.

"The machokes and machamps are afraid of Winona." He chuckled. The 3 dex holders laughed and started helping out in the tables. "How are you and Ruby?" Winona asked as she sat on a chair near Sapphire.

Sadly for Winona, Wallace made her not do anything and had his Ludicolo to keep watch. "Oh...we are getting better. He admitted he didn't forget the confession. However, he didn't propose anything further."

Sapphire explained as she unstacked the chairs. "Propose what?" Winona continued.

"To be something more than best friends." Sapphire sighed. Winona looked at Ruby at the other side before standing up. "I'm going to ask Wallace something. See you later Sapph." Winona smiled as Ludicolo followed her.

"Wallace, I want a word with you." Winona whispered into Wallace's ear and dragged him outside. "What's so urgent?" Wallace asked "Are you having pains? Cravings-"

"I'm perfectly fine but please just talk some sense into that mentee of yours." Winona said. "What sense?" Wallace gestured her to elaborate. "Remember the girl he talked about when Ruby and Sapphire felt like giving up when they thought they weren't strong enough? That girl is-"

"SAPPHIRE?!" Wallace spoke a little too loudly. Winona clamped his mouth. "Wallace!" She shouted-whispered.

"Ruby claimed he had forgotten everything but they had resolved this but he didn't say anything about being more than friends." Winona explained and released her grip on Wallace's mouth.

"Alright dear, I know what to do. Please don't do anything strenuous and-"

"Alright Wallace! You sound more naggy than by naggiest great-grandmother!" Winona smiled as she walked back to the function hall. "Ludicolo, make sure nothing happens to her-"

Wallace stopped when Ludicolo nodded his head and walked away even before Wallace had finished his sentence.. "Urgh! Seriously, Winona is influencing my pokemon too!" Wallace said, unbelievingly, walking to Ruby.

"Hello Ruby, care to spare 10 minutes?"

"Okay." Ruby said and followed Wallace. "What did you want to see me about?" Ruby asked. "Do you really love Sapphire?" Ruby was taken aback. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer me, Yes or No." Wallace said, crossing his arms. Ruby looked before giving a nod. Wallace sighed.

"Why don't you confess? You are only making her confused." Wallace said.

"But it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Weird, awkward, creepy..." Ruby trailed off.

"Guess I have to mentor you when it comes to love too…" Wallace placed a hand on his chin.

Blue was shopping for her attire on the wedding day. It was her tenth shop and she has yet to find a suitable dress or clothe. "What's wrong with you Blue?! Finding clothes was one of the easiest thing and now it's so complicating?!" Blue mentally scolded herself as she sat down.

Suddenly an idea came and she was dashing out of the cafe, a smile hung on her face.

* * *

Green sat on the rock as he gazed at the water. Yellow and Red walked to him. "

Green, you can't be like this! How would Blue feel if she sees you like this?!" Yellow said. The emotionless green eyes turned to Yellow. "Why would she even see me? She said she wants to get out of my life."

"You think Blue meant that she would stop loving you?!" Red said. Green sighed and gave a stiff nod. Now's not the time to give logical answers.

"Green Oak. If only you know how wrong you are." Yellow said as she stood up and dragged Red along. Yellow's last sentence caught his attention.

_'What did Yellow meant?!'_

* * *

The morning was exciting as the dex holders were given 3 days break due to the wedding. The wedding would last one night. When everyone was gathered for tea break, Yellow, Crystal and Sapphire were nowhere to be found.

"Yellow, what are you doing?" Crystal said as Yellow pulled Sapphire and Crystal.

"I'm getting you new hairstyles and makeup." Yellow said as she dragged the 2 girls into her house.

"How are we getting our hair styled and face makeup-ed in your house?" Sapphire asked.

"I've hired a hairstylist and makeup artist. She's extremely good. Oh I've altered your dresses and attire!" Yellow said.

Crystal and Sapphire did as they were told and change.

"OH MY RAYQUAZA."

"OH MY REGIGIGAS."

Sapphire and Crystal said as soon as they put on the dress. "Yellow! How could you do this to us?!" Sapphire was in a red spaghetti striped skater dress with a belt and a black cardigan while Crystal was in a purplish-blue cocktail dress

"I had to. Besides it isn't bad at all." Yellow smiled "Get your asses here now. This is Miss Felancia. She comes from Italy and she will be styling your hair and doing your make up."

"Hello keedz. I Madame Felancia and I style you hair and do makeup now." She said. "We will start weet you pirst." She pointed to Crystal.

She took of Crystal's rubber bands and straightened her hair. She parted her hair center and pinned up her fringe and started curling the ends of Crystal's hair. Soon, Miss Felancia started applying makeup on Crystal. After an hour, Crystal was amazed at herself.

"Is this even me?!" She said as she looked in the mirror. Crystal and Felancia smiled.

"Pretty is it?" Miss Felancia smiled. "Now Sapphire."

She took off sapphire's bandanna and rubber band. She rummage in her styling tray and took out red hair extensions. She attached them to the ends of her hair and started curling them but not as much as Crystal. Miss Felancia brushed Sapphire's fringe slightly to the side.

Soon she started her makeup and Crystal and Yellow was surprised. Sapphire wasn't even complaining!

Yellow's jaw had dropped when she saw Sapphire. It was a different person!

Yellow glanced at her watch and picked up her pokegear. "Sapphire, Crystal, please make your way to Prof Oak's lab now. I will meet you there in 45 minutes. Oh here are your shoes." Yellow held up 2 pairs of 3 and a half inch shoes and handed to them.

They wore the heels on and flew back to Pallet Town.

When the door of Yellow's house were shut, a pink substance dropped of Miss Felancia. Yellow gave her a high five.

"Good job Blue."Yellow smiled as she talked to 'Miss Felancia' or Blue. "Thanks Yellow, It wasn't easy trying to talk broken English with french accent" Blue said. Yellow walked to her room to change. Blue went into a spare room and changed into her attire as well.

Yellow wore a warm-yellow coloured high-low dress. Blue don back her apron and started doing Yellow's hair. "I really hope it works out well for Sapphire and Ruby, Crystal and Gold." Blue said as she combed Yellow's hair into a low-side ponytail and curled the ends slightly. She combed Yellow's messy fringe to one side.

She did her makeup and made sure she was looking great. 'I want Red to never leave your side for the rest of your lives." Blue said as she applied some blusher and Lipstick.

After Yellow was done, Blue handed her 5 inch wedges and told her to go meet Red and the rest.

"What about you Blue?" Yellow asked as she took her purse.

"I will join you guys later." Blue said. Yellow nodded and walked back to Pallet Town.

* * *

Yellow reached Pallet Town and saw all of them waiting. Professor Oak shot a look at Yellow. She gave a 'wait' sign and walked to Red.

"Where have you been?" Red said and he couldn't contain his smile. Yellow was so beautiful.

"Me? I have been making Crystal and Sapphire pretty for Gold and Ruby." Yellow smiled.

The guys were all in tuxedos and only only difference was the button down they were wearing. Red wore black, Green wore dark blue, Gold wore purple, Silver wore green, Emerald wore orange and Ruby wore dark red.

"I see we are all here. Let's go!" Gold said and was about to take a step further when he saw all of them froze (Besides Yellow). Gold turned around and saw what they saw.

The lady was in a dark shade of periwinkle body-hugging tube dress and had straight bangs/fringe that ended slightly below her eyebrow. She had straightened her hair and her brown hair was at waist's level. She wore a black blazer and a pair of 4 and a half inch navy blue stilettos.

It was none other than Blue.

Yellow glanced at Green and saw he had his eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped.

"Hello guys." Blue smiled and walked towards them.

{_**100 Day**__**s**_ since Blue's departure.}

* * *

Reviewwww pleaseeee (: I hope you are enjoying this story,


End file.
